Painful Promises
by e1nav57
Summary: Neji kept his promises, but agreeing to marriage was one he wished he could undo. Now he turns to his teammate for help. Nejiten
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Her name is Hitomi-san," Hiashi told him, hands behind his back, peering out his window.

"Hai."

"She is a distant relative of ours and was raised in Suna, an envoy of our clan to the Sand. But she is prepared to come back. As is her duty," his uncle continued.

"Hai."

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Neji?" He asked, turning to face his nephew.

"Hai."

Neji could almost see a shadow of worry in his uncle's face, then. But the thought was erased immediately. Worry? His uncle? That would never happen.

"It means she will be the woman you are going to marry, when you come at the right age, or when the elders decide it is time," his uncle explained further.

"I understand," he did. Very much. He had understood it, long before, when he watched the mark disappear from his father's forehead.

"Good," Hiashi said, after long minute of pause. It was rare, not to have any arguments on this matter, but his nephew did not seem to have any worries about it. And there was nothing he could do to change his mind.

Neji nodded. "May I leave?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded.

Neji turned to walk away.

Clangs of metal weapons and grunts from the trainers resonated even to his uncle's office. The whole estate was busy training and preparing, there was no disappointing the clan tomorrow. And he was no exception, he needed to prepare. And to show everyone.

As for what his uncle had just told him, well, there was nothing he could do. It was his fate. No matter how much he would fight, he would never be able to change what was already set on stone—not that he had any interest in fighting. There was no one else he had ever considered to marry, no one his emotions had ever become attached to.

But then why did he feel a heaviness in his heart? And why did the image of a sudden teammate flash into his mind?

No matter.

He erased his thoughts, his feelings. It was just his hormones, he was a teenager after all.

It was just a temporary heaviness, marriage was something—something aside from so many—that he had no choice about. It would disappear soon enough.

He had other things to worry about, like the Chuunin exam he had tomorrow.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: **Yay! An update! And a Nejiten one too! I honestly hope this fandom never dies, even if... *chokes.

I got the idea for this a year ago. I wrote this prologue five months ago, and now here it is! Nejiten fans, please don't disappoint me, and I'll try not to disappoint you.

What did you think of this prologue? Leave a review dearies! They're good bait for updates. ;)

Vee


	2. Distractions

Dedicated to **Le Dancing Flamingo**, my first reviewer. Thank you! Hugs.

* * *

**Chapter One: Distractions**

Something was wrong.

She could always see when there was something bothering him. He didn't have to tell her, but the signs were there. The way he constantly looked at her, his dark eyebrows tightening towards the center. The way he clenched his fists, alternating between his right and left hand. And the way his eyes constantly snapped open, and he would bring out a long breath, even in the middle of his meditation.

She didn't have to ask. If he wanted to tell her (which was most of the time), then he would. And if he wanted to keep it to himself, then she would respect that (though it would admittedly sting that he wouldn't trust her with anything, whatever it was).

She had carefully unwrapped her tools individually from the white cloth that held them all, when their customary routine began. After minutes of inspirational talk, their two green-clad teammates left for a better, or in Lee's terms more "youthful," spot. And in a quick dash, Neji and Tenten were up and alert and in their stances, waiting for their battle to begin.

And in that moment, standing before him, she saw it. The momentarily—it was only a few seconds—look of apprehension in his eyes when he finally caught her eye. It made her angry and worried at the same time. Worried, that something was bothering him to this extent, and angry that it had the possibility of interrupting their training. If their positions were exchanged, she would surely be listening to Neji's speech on persistence and focus. But she was Tenten, and she spoke with her weapons. When she was sure he was too busy pondering, she released the small circular object she held in her hand, and the smoke that erupted from it filled the area. It was useless thinking she could hide from his Byakugan, of course, but it did hide the dozen kunai that strung to the trees, ready to fly when she pulled the strings that held them in place.

And although he was clearly troubled at the moment, He wasted no time to attack her at his strongest, and ironically her weakest: short range combat.

Each blow from his fists was like striking hammer; and all of which she deflected from with the use of her kunai. But she could not hold uup long enough. He had higher stamina than she. And he did not hold back today

He was taking out his anger on her, and that only happened twice before. The first was when they had not even known each for more than a year. It was the day after his father's death anniversary. And the next was a year after that, on the same day. He stopped after the Chuunin exams. A lot changed after the exams.

His endless rain of attack gave her no choice. With a blackflip to distance them, Tenten pulled her strings, and the kunai came flying. She jumped to the trees, knowing that he would soon come to attack her after the momentary distraction she had set up. Turning to face him, she looked on as her weapons darted from their hidden spots.

But he was slow and distracted.

He was not moving quickly enough, and she knew where her kunai would strike. She had 100% accuracy after all. Panicking, she threw more weapons to deflect the first couple of kunais, and they hit her trap successfully, but the last batch she threw—with desperation and panic—was a hiar off the mark. She watched in surprise as her blade sliced Neji's arm.

"Neji!" she shouted in alarm, eyes wideing in horror as his white suit slowly stained with crimson red.

He grimaced, but stood standing.

"Come on," she pushed him to sit, clutching the kit she had pulled when she ran to him.

"It's noth—,"

"No it's not," she told him angrily, tearing the bandages by her teeth. "That cut was deep," she kneeled towards him and quickly cut his sleeve to wrap his wound.

He let her heal him. He had no strength to fight anymore. He couldn't even get a wink of sleep the night before. He had remembered a memory so haunting a few days ago. And the meeting tomorrow would confirm it all.

"You were distracted," he heard her say. She had finished tending to his wound, and was now sitting before him, her legs stretched, their calves touching.

He turned away. Even he couldn't understand why he couldn't tell her. Whenever he was troubled, hers were the first ears it would fall on. And whatever she would say—even if consisted of a whole day long worth of advice—would always work. That was a role exclusive to Tenten. She was his trusted friend. No, bestfriend. So why?

She sighed, turning away from him to gaze at the sky.

"Sorry," he muttered, his hand softly grazing the now blood stained bandages in his arm.

Another sigh, this time as she looked at him. "No," she shook her head. "It's not your fault. I know there's something wrong," she said, wielding his pale eyes to look into hers.

And they did.

She stopped herself from gasping just in time. There was a sadness in his eyes—one so deep and profound. It reminded her of his eyes back when they were still in the academy. When all his wounds were still fresh.

"Well, whatever it is," she heard herself whisper. "You know I'm here."

He didn't smile back, like he usually would.. All he did was hold her gaze, then, "Ten."

And she knew then that he would tell her what was troubling him like this.

But the moment he uttered the words, his eyes pained and voice unusually quiet, her heart suddenly beat out of control. She couldn't breathe, and she was at a loss with what to say. She wanted to run, like she had always run from this inevitable reaility. But this time, there was no escape. There was no wishing it wouldn't happen. There was no hoping she would have a chance. There was no going back to before he said the words that tore her heart.

The moment he told her, she wished she had never asked.

"I'm getting married, Tenten."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's moving slow yet, but I want to establish how things are between them first. Tell me how you thought about it, guys. Or just simply tell me anything you want to! Say hi! I love reviews.

More reviews mean faster updates! ;) And yes, I'm bribing you.

Vee


End file.
